Asking Evans
by 4evawaiting06
Summary: James Potter had always been the most handsome, most popular and the most chased after boy in Hogwarts. Every single girl in Hogwarts practically swoon at the sight of his charming smile, except for one girl. Lily Evans. James likes Lily. Lily hates James


**Asking Evans**

Disclaimer:I don't own the Harry Potter series or the ideas in them or the characters or the spells from them or..etc.

Plot: James Potter had always been the most handsome, most popular and the most chased after boy in Hogwarts. Every single girl in Hogwarts practically swoon at the sight of his charming smile, except for one girl. Lily Evans. James likes Lily. Lily hates James. What can James do to make Lily like him?

* * *

"Aw... Evans.. come on... This is the four hundred and sixty- third time that you rejected me! Where did I go wrong?" whined James Potter.

"Everywhere! And, as you oh-so-kindly reminded me, this is the four hundred and sixty-third time that I have rejected you! So why can't you just accept it and get your sorry ass out of my sight?!?!" shouted Lily Evans in retort.

"I have a wonderful ass, thank you. " replied James, annoyed. " But Evans," said James as he returned to I-am-a-poor-little-kitten mode." What is it about me that you detest so much? I mean I am such a popular guy in school. I am also hot and handsome(at this Lily rolled her eyes) and attractive( Lily made a he-is-mad sign) and so well-loved by everyone in school.(at this, Lily pretended to vomit) So just what on earth is so wrong with me that you would not even give me a chance?"

_That Potter is really getting onto my nerves._ Thought Lily before she replied. "That's because you are a conceited jerk! It's annoying when you keep on pestering me everyday to go out with you! Not only that! You have such a huge ego that you practically look down at everyone else-"

"I'm sorry, Evans, for pestering you. I just thought that if I persist everyday, you might one day be softened and will go out with me! As to my ego, I do NOT look down at everyone! At least not at you or Sirius or Remus or Peter.."

"What about Snape?!" snapped Lily."You and the rest of those stinky friends of yours always play pranks on poor Snape! How could you be-"

"I'm sorry to cut your lovers' quarrel but I have to pull James away from you for the rest of the afternoon. Rest assured that I will return him to you in time for your snogging sessions." interrupted Sirius Black, James' best friend, entering the Gryffindore common room.

" I am NOT having a lovers' quarrel with Potter and I MOST CERTAINLY do NOT want to have snogging sessions with him, Black. Go ahead and drag that sorry excuse of a wizard out of my sight now." screamed Lily at Sirius. "And one more thing, Black. If I ever hear you making Potter and I sound like a couple again, I swear I will give you three months' worth of detention." added Lily as an afterthought before she turned around, grabbed her books from the couch and stormed back to the girls' dormitory.

"What just happened?" asked Remus as he and Peter walked into the common room to join James and Sirius.

"It must be that James got rejected again." chirped Peter in his squeaky voice,and straight away got whacked in the head by James.

"Aw! What was that for, Moony?" grumbled Peter as he sat down on one of the couches in the common room.

"So... why are we here?" asked Remus.

"I called a meeting because I decided that lover boy here," said Sirius as he pointed to James." needs help. Apparently, he is completely pathetic when it comes down to asking Evans out." smirked Sirius."So, seeing the pathetic state that our dear Prongs here is in, I decided to set up this meeting to discuss ways to make Evans understand that she is missing out a lot here and to make her regret for life for hurting Prongs here. What do you guys think?"

"I disagree. " came a feminine voice. The Marauders turned to see Angela Robinson, Lily's best friend entering walking towards them from the portrait hole, followed by Lily's other best friend, Kate Smith.

"What do you mean you disagree, Robinson?! You have no say in this because you are eavesdropping on us." shouted Sirius at Angela who put her hands on her hips, chin held high with defiance.

"We are not really eavesdropping, you know, Black." said Kate icily, as she stood beside her friend and faced the Marauders." This is the _common room_ Black We have every right to be here. Besides, you weren't exactly whispering, you know."

"Why you, bit-"

"Padfoot, leave it. Let's just hear what they have to say. Afterall, they are Evan's friends." said James as he held up a hand to prevent Sirius from continuing with whatever unpleasant language he was about to use.

"Anyway, we heard you talking about hurting Lily, and from what I interpret, it was to hurt her not only physically, but also emotionally, am I right?" Angela said after a few moments of dead silence in the room.

"You are right. But why do I have a feeling that you have something up your sleeve?" asked Remus with a knowing smile.

"She does? What is it? Is it an insect? A lizard?" asked Peter, horrified that Angela might have some hidden creeping creature in her sleeves.

"No, Wormtail, it's just an expression." explained James as all of them started laughing.

"Oh.. I see." said Peter, embarrassed.

"So, please continue with whatever you were about to tell us." said Remus when they were all calmed down.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, instead of hurting Lily, we can actually help James to get Lily to agree to go out with him. Isn't that much better?"said Angela with a smile, but also with a look that dared anyone to disagree with her.

"There goes my chance at pranking Evans." mumbled Sirius.

"Padfoot, I thought you were supposed to be helping me?" asked James with a suspicious look when he heard what Sirius said.

"Uh... yes.. well.. I thought that since we are helping you, we could play some pranks on Evans but apparently my chance is gone now..." said Sirius miserably.

Kate suddenly looked thoughtful and a few moments later, she spoke up."I think, that we can get some pranks involved in our plan to matchmake her and James. In fact, it could be a part of the plan too!" said Kate excitedly. The others looked at her questioningly while Angela groaned," Kate, aren't we supposed to help Lily?"

To which, Sirius suddenly asked." Wait, why did you two suddenly want to help put Evans and Prongs together? Aren't you three against Prongs?" Sirius gave them a suspicious look.

"Oh well, we knew that Lily likes Potter too, even though she won't admit it. Besides, she has been talking about him ever since the start of the year so we thought if we put she and Potter together, she might shut up about Potter." said Angela with a shrug.

"Did she really talk about me all the time?" asked James suddenly with a hopeful puppy's look.

"Yes, Potter." replied Angela as she rolled her eyes.

"So do you guys want to hear my idea or not?!" shouted Kate to get their attention.

"Uh..ok."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have a plan. All we have to do is just set up pranks on Lily that will cause her to be in Potter's debt or something. Then she will have to go out with him to return her debt! Then, we can.." Kate whispered the rest of the plan to the group which caused them to slowly have a smile come to their faces.

"So what do you think about my idea?" asked Kate once she was finished telling them her plan.

"I think it's brilliant! So what do you say? Should we go for it?" asked James as he looked around the group.

"Yes!" came the reply of the other five people in the group.

* * *

Sorry that I ended it this way. Sounds a bit weird. Please write reviews for me, people! Thanks! 


End file.
